fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plated Sharptooth vs Carnotaurus (Disney)
Description Battle of the dinosaurs! Who is the worst prehistoric tyrant, Plated Sharptooth, the unnatural Gigantosaurus, or Carnotaurus, the bull of the Cretaceous? Interlude Kaiju Destroyah: 231.4 million years ago, dinosaurs first appeared during the Triassic period and were the dominant terrestrial vertebrates for 135 million years, from the beginning of the Jurassic, about 201 million years ago, until the end of the Cretaceous, 66 million years ago, when the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction eventled to the extinction of most dinosaur groups, along with some three-quarters of plant and animal species on Earth, at the close of the Mesozoic Era. HEADorah: Wow, Kaiju Destroyah, I didn't know you knew so much about dinosaurs. Anyway, right now, we're bringing two dinosaurs back from the dead so that we can pit them against each other in a Fatal Fiction. Kaiju Destroyah: Plated Sharptooth, the unnatural Gigantosaurus, and Carnotaurus, the bull of the Cretaceous. HEADorah: Who is the true king of the dinosaurs? Plated Sharptooth Kaiju Destroyah: Near the end of the Cretaceous, a series of catastrophic events were causing intense drought, and several herds of dinosaurs attempted to find one of the last livable places, a paradise known as the "Great Valley". Among these, a diminished "Longneck" herd gave birth to a single baby, named Littlefoot. Years later, Littlefoot played, a "Three-horn", until Sharptooth showed up and attacked them. Littlefoot's mother fought him off and succumbed to her injuries, orphaning Littlefoot. HEADorah: So next thing, Littlefoot was trying to find the Great Valley on his own until he met Petrie, a "Flyer", Ducky, a "Swimmer" and Spike, a "Spiketail". And together, they searched for the Great Valley while being mercilessly pursued by Sharptooth. Kaiju Destroyah: Plated Sharptooth is based on a Gigantosaurus, so he is more than likely to have it's weapons. HEADorah: Tyrannosaurus had a bone-crushing bite that could crush a car. It also hunted in packs. And according to Jurassic Fight Club, it had a septic bite. Kaiju Destroyah: Plated Sharptooth has managed to survive an earthquake and being whipped by the tail of Chomper's Dad. He is able to crawl through sharp thorns with nary a scratch, can slam his head through solid rock with no apparent ill effects, and is capable of massive leaps, even jumping straight up into the air onto a cliff at the film's climax, as well as apparently being able to see just fine despite having only one good eye. HEADorah: Holy shit, that is a powerful dinosaur! Kaiju Destroyah: Gigantosaurus was bad enough, but Plated Sharptooth puts Gigantosaurus to shame. Carnotaurus (Disney) Kaiju Destroyah: Carnotaurus was a species of carnivorous dinosaur that lived in the late Cretaceous period 75 million years ago. HEADorah: It competed with Giganotosaurus, Mapusaurus, Abeilsaurus and Tyrannotitan and hunted Saltasaurus, Amargasaurus, Argentinosaurus, and even Dreadnoughtus. Kaiju Destroyah: Carnotaurus has a bite force than can do serious damage. It also has horns which can be used for either fighting, intimidation or attracting a mate. HEADorah: Only one problem: IT'S ARMS WERE EVEN SMALLER THAN GIGANTOSAURUS'! YES! There is a dinosaur that has smaller arms than Gigantosaurus. Kaiju Destroyah: Still, Carnotaurus was a feared dinosaur back then, and it's still feared now. Fight A Carnotaurus is hunting. It spots an Iguanadon. It lunges forward. The Iguanadon sees the Carnotaurus and runs away. After a while, Carnotaurus manages to catch it and kill it. He begins to eat it. Sharptooth then appears. The two roar at each other. START! The two run at each other. They ram heads and each attempts to push the other back. But Sharptooth manages to push Carnotaurus back. Plated Sharptooth suddenly releases Carnotaurus and claws his eye. As Carnotaurus roars painfully, Plated Sharptooth tears off Carnotaurus' right arm. He then bites on Carnotaurus's neck. Carnotaurus breaks free and bites on Plated Sharptooth's leg. Plated Sharptooth bites on Carnotaurus' back and tears out a chunk of flesh. As Carnotaurus roars painfully, Plated Sharptooth bites on his throat and tears it out, killing Carnotaurus. FATALITY! Conclusion HEADorah: If humans existed at the time of the dinosaurs, I'm pretty sure they would've said "FATALITY!" once a dinosaur kills another dinosaur. Kaiju Destroyah: This was pretty close. But Plated Sharptooth bests Carnotaurus in strength and durability. Also, Gigantosaurus>>>>>>Carnotaurus. And even if it did win the fight, Carnotaurus would die from infection. HEADorah: Sure Carnotaurus has his trusty horns, but Sharptooth has tanked being whipped by the tail of Littlefoot's mother. And I believe Carnotaurus didn't hunt in packs. Kaiju Destroyah: Also, as he is a Gigantosaurus, Plated Sharptooth is much smarter, It's arms were also longer than Carnotaurus', whose arms might as well be toothpicks. HEADorah: Carnotaurus just can't be the king of anything. Kaiju Destroyah: The winner is Plated Sharptooth. Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Duel of the Movies Theme Category:Duel of the Animals Theme Category:'Dinosaurs' themed Fatal Fictions